battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 1.3.0.12
With the 'Warriors of the North' DLC comes a big free update that improves the game in many aspects. Below you'll find a list explaining the most important changes and additions. Note that all of this is in addition to the many things brought by the 'Warriors of the North' DLC. You can purchase and wishlist it here. If you'd like to continue your current campaign with the previous version of Battle Brothers, or continue to play it altogether without the DLC, you can do so as well. Find Battle Brothers in your Steam library, right-click it and select 'Properties'. Navigate to the 'Betas' tab and select the '1.2.x' branch from the dropdown menu. Steam should now update Battle Brothers, and once done, you're ready to go. Starting a new campaign is recommended. You may continue your current campaign, but if you do, expect some glitches. Note that most mods will not work anymore until they've been updated by their authors to work with the new version of Battle Brothers. Make sure to remove them, as otherwise the game may not work correctly or crash outright. This includes any language mods. Changelog *Added new main menu background. *Added a choice between two company origins - the classic Hoggart start and a quick start that drops you right into the world. Owners of the 'Warriors of the North' and 'Beasts & Exploration' DLC get additional origins. *Added named variants of Ancient Dead and Goblin weapons. *Added additional loot items for Goblins. *Added new 'Relentless' perk which reduces the impact of fatigue on current initiative by 50%. *Added new 'Cultist Leather Hood' and 'Cultist Leather Robe' items. *Added 'Paint Remover' item for owners of the 'Beasts & Exploration' DLC. Can be both bought and crafted. *Added 15 new event illustrations and updated some older ones. *Added ability for Wiedergängers to pick up weapons from the ground. *Added new 'Auto-Pause After Leaving City' option. *Changed named items to have new attributes depending on item type, e.g. named throwing weapons may have larger stacks. *Changed crafting costs of some consumables from 'Beasts & Exploration' DLC to be lower. *Changed supply caravans to randomly carry either tools, medicine or ammunition in a significant quantity. *Changed trading caravans to carry tools, medicine and ammunition in small quantities. *Changed general frequency of events to be slightly higher. *Changed Goblin City and Witch Hut to have slightly less opponents, and Kraken to have slightly less hitpoints, to tighten the run-up to your next challenges after the first late game crisis has been defeated and you choose not to retire. The Black Monolith remains as challenging as ever. New campaign required to take effect. *Changed ranged attacks hitting tiles other than the intended target to have their damage reduced by 25%. *Changed 'Quick Hands' perk to no longer apply to shields. *Changed 'Bags & Belts' perk to also apply to shields again. *Changed 'Duelist' perk to still work if having a throwable tool (e.g. a throwing net) in the offhand. *Changed 'Resilient' perk to reduce any negative status effect duration to 1 turn, instead of decreasing it by 1 turn. *Changed fatigue cost of 'Adrenaline' skill to 20, down from 25. *Changed fatigue cost of 'Indomitable' skill to 25, up from 20. *Changed 'Throw Net', 'Throw Acid Flask' and 'Throw Blessed Water' skills to benefit from fatigue cost reduction when having the Throwing Mastery perk. *Changed 'Shoot Bolt' skill of crossbows to cost 3AP, up from 2AP, and 'Reload' skill to cost 4AP, down from 7AP. *Changed crossbows to inflict 33% damage to Ancient Dead and Alps, up from 10%. Bows continue to inflict just 10% damage against these opponents, but the new Staff Sling inflicts 33% damage as well. *Changed stack size of 'Spiked Bolas' to 6, up from 5. *Changed AI to make better decisions in a variety of situations. *Changed 'Lock Camera' option on worldmap to turn off automatically when using WASD or dragging the camera. *Changed various minor things for the better. *Fixed various bugs and issues..Update 1.3.0.12 References Category:Developer Posts